minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Farman
Farman Sighting 1 It was a normal day in Minecraft, I had recently downloaded a texture pack that made the Moon the Sun and the Sun the Moon. I decided to look for Herobrine as Notch had put up a contest for looking for him. I searched in every place but one, The Farlands. The Farlands were, well, far away, but I had a map of coordinates and I teleported there. I found Herobrine, but with the player name Farman. I punched him, nothing. I punched him, Something. His skin changed from Herobrine to pitch black with a red smile. He spoke in the chat: "I am coming for you, unless you can find Notch, and kill him, for me." I quit. I kept thinking about it all day. I tried to post on minecraft.net, but every time a message popped up: "You are not smart, are you?" I tried and tried to post on everything I could think of until I found a weird, noobish, Minecraft forum that was made with lousy Create a Forum. It was flooded with people who had the almost exact same problem I did. One person said the saw Farman in they're REAL LIFE mirror. Anotther said the saw him as a reflection in water. While I was browsing this place, I heard footsteps. They were getting closer. I turned off my computer and dove out my window. Farman jumped after me. Then I got an Idea. I deleted MCPE on my phone. I got back inside my house and turned on my computer and deleted Minecraft there. I heard a voice. "FARMAN GLITCHED OUT OF THE UNIVERSE." "YOU ARE FREE FROM HIS CURSE" I cheered. How did you like my first CreepyPasta? Don't edit unless you find bad spelling or bad grammar. If you make the spelling or grammar worse I hate you. YOU can write the Second Sighting. -Me Farman Sighting 2 Willzombie is here!!! I hope you enjoy this CreepyPasta!!! I love the Farlands, mainly since there dangerous and dark. I was ready to enter. I ran in and found a Sign that read: 'THE FARLANDS ARE NOW HAUNTED, BEWARE!!!' ?! I turned around and the game crashed. I logged back on to find myself in my house without my Item's. Then a conversation start: LEAVE NOW Its dangerous What do you mean Farlandman is coming, get out of here! Who's Farlandman He's here, I know he is, he's the ghost of the Falands, you must leave Yes of couse I am the Ghost here, both of you, prepare, to die Someone just spoke, and no name was in the chat box, Could this be 'Farlandman'? GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! No rush, no rush! I'm sorry, but since you won't leave, I am going to have to crash your game. Then the game crashed: The Farland Man's Message on the Crashed Sign was: 'Conection Lost A fatal error has occured, this connection is terminated' I got back on the world and I was still in the Farlands. I will carry this story on in another CreepyPasta. Hope you enjoyed it!!! Category:Herobrine Category:Farlands Category:Farman Category:Creepypasta Category:Good Creepypastas